Deathly Twilight
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: The Cullens and La Push Wolves get sucked into the wizarding war when they go to visit London, England.
1. Disclaimers

_To all my readers, I now begin another Harry Potter/Twilight crossover fic!_

_ This time, it concerns the Cullens and when Carlisle decides to embark on a vacation in jolly olde England, he had no idea that he and his entire family would get sucked into the wizarding war that was taking place there. But before long, the story "Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows" gets changed around and things happen that shouldn't have happened. Otherwise, this is a silly fic._

_ inspired by The Ultimate Harry Potter Twilight Crossover by Gemini53095._

* * *

Me: So you like Harry Potter/Twilight crossovers. I mean, who doesn't? But I decided another crossover is worth writing about after reading so many. But this time, I hope to reconcile the two main books I love (and hate).

I hated _Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows_ because it was so stupid. JKR went against everything in the last few books and just completely obliterated the _Harry Potter_ series. I swore to not read the last 3 books, they hurt me so bad.

So I switched to _Twilight_. I love vampires. Nuff said.

Ok, here's the premise: (_Just then, Kanye West walks in_) Hey, what are you doing here? I'm about to tell everyone about my newest story!

** Kanye**: I know you're all excited about your new story...

** Me**: Me too, but I gotta tell them what the story is about!

** Kanye**: Don't worry, I'mma let you finish! But there's something everyone should know: _Claire Violet Thorpe does not own Harry Potter or Twilight, as they are property of J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer_.

** Me**: Ugh! Way to go, Kanye, telling everyone I don't own anything but this story!

** Kanye**: Because you don't! And anyways, if I see anyone trying to imitate her story, I'll find you and beat you down! I know where you imitators live!

** Me**: Thank you very much, Kanye! But now, we gotta get this story started up!

* * *

The following takes place during my so-called "7th Harry Potter book and the previews that were on before that", which you can find in my fanfiction blog. So there we have it. Now, let's begin!


	2. Carlisle's Umpteenth Birthday

"I swear to God I'm going to lose it if someone else wishes me "_Happy Birthday_"," Carlisle snapped as he walked around the house, trying to avoid the phone calls from many well-wishers.

"It's not everyday you turn 365 years old," Esme smiled as she hugged her husband. "And besides, you're not really that old to begin with."

"But now everyone in Forks will find out that I'm over 300 years old," Carlisle began again. "And you know those rumors. We need to leave now before tongues start wagging."

"Of course now, dear," said Esme. They made their way to the living room, but then Esme said, "What shall we tell the kids?"

Carlisle was about to respond when a "SURPRISE!!!" interrupted him. There was Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and the entire La Push Wolf pack all in the living room. Carlisle was astounded, to say in the least. he had not expected this at all.

"But why is everyone here at my house?" he cried out. "All I wanted was a nice, quiet evening at home with my wife."

"But instead, you get a party!" yelled Emmett. He ran to his drums just as Jasper picked up the bass guitar and Edward picked up his guitar. "Let's do this shit!" he yelled again.

And everyone began to sing: "_Happy happy birthday from all of us to you; we wish it were our birthday, so we can have it too! Happy happy birthday, we wish we were as old as you_..."

"STOP!!!" Carlisle yelled. Everyone stared at him. "Thank you all very much, but I really need to be alone right now. I didn't ask for this party." Everyone gasped. Jacob glared at him and said, "Fine, be that way. And you won't be getting your gift."

"What gift?" Esme cried out.

"This gift," said Bella as she attempted to open an envelope. But she accidentally cut her finger. "Crap!" she cried out. Everyone looked at her and to their horror, Jasper's eyes turn a bloody red color.

He dropped his bass guitar and rushed towards Bella. "Stop him!" yelled Sam. Immediately, Paul and Jared pounced on Jasper and held him down, but Jasper growled. "He's growling?" cried Collin.

"I didn't know he was part Quileute," cried Embry.

"What makes you think he would run with you smelly mutts?" snapped Rosalie.

"Shut up, bitchy-leech!" yelled Jacob.

"Awwwww, don't be like that, Jake," said Seth. Paul and Jared had wrestled Jasper out the door. Several other people went out there with him. Esme said, "I'd better go talk to him; he's very upset right now." She walked out the door, leaving Carlisle alone with Bella.

"I'm sorry," Bella said. "I didn't mean to..."

"That's all right, Bella," said Carlisle as he reached for the iodine and a band-aid. He cleaned up Bella's cut finger and said, "Well, Jasper is usually so self controlled."

"Until now," Bella said.

"He hasn't gotten completely used to our lifestyle," said Carlisle. "Not that I don't blame him. After all, the life of a vampire is a very difficult one, with having to control yourself so that one little paper cut doesn't cause a disaster."

Edward came back, saying, "Jasper's calm, but he's now worried about Bella."

"I'm ok," said Bella.

"And what was in that envelope anyway?" Carlisle asked.

Edward finished opening the envelope and pulled out several pieces of paper. "Plane tickets?" Carlisle cried out.

"Well," said Bella. "We all thought you could use a nice vacation somewhere. You've done so much for us, so we all thought we should do something nice for you."

Carlisle stared at the tickets, then at everyone. "You don't know how much this means to me," he cried. And if vampires could indeed cry, the whole house would have been flooded in an instant.

"Of course," said Alice. "I foresee you using those tickets and we all taking a vacation."

Carlisle said, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me..."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Charlie stood at the door with several other officers. Charlie said, "I got a report of a slight disturbance at your house."

"Bella had gotten a paper cut, but it's not a big deal," said Jacob.

"It wouldn't be a big deal if we weren't vampires, you stupid mutt!" yelled Rosalie.

"Shut up, bitchy-leech!" yelled Jacob.

"Why don't YOU, you pathetic dog!" Rosalie shot back.

"Bloodsucker!"

"Werewolf!"

"Dumb blonde!"

"Evil ginger!"

"Jerkface!"

"Stupid witch!"

Billy burst out laughing watching Jacob and Rosalie go at it. So did several of the other cops. Charlie sighed and said, "Will these two NEVER get along?"

"I don't know about that," said Bella. "They hated each other since the moment they first met."

"At least you're ok," said Charlie. "But I don't know about that Rosalie here. Why can't she be like Alice?"

"You're right, Charlie," said Billy. "Things would be a bit easier if Rosalie were a little more...how should I say this...nice?"

"Indeed," said Carlisle. He looked at the plane tickets and said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY EXPIRE TOMORROW??? WHO PULLED THAT JOKE ON ME???"

"Well," said Sam, "I know you've been dying to go on vacation, and now your chance has come. Now, let's all get ready."

"For what?" said Quil.

"We're going on vacation!" yelled Sam.

"What?" yelled Rosalie. "Oh hell no! I'm NOT going on a vacation with you stupid puppies!"

"Yes you are, Rose," said Carlisle. "And from the looks of it, we have very little time to even pack our bags..."

"I have everything packed!" Alice sang as she pointed in the direction of several suitcases that were stacked in a corner of the room. "And yes, we're bringing the Wolves with us, even though I never exactly agreed to that plan. So let's pile up in the car and head straight for Port Angeles!"

Charlie said, "A vacation! What I wouldn't give to go on one!"

"You can come with us, dad," said Bella.

"I don't think so," said Billy. "Not where Sue Clearwater is concerned. Remember, she lost her husband last year and she's still recovering. And besides, you're still young, and the world is your toaster. So get out there and have some fun before you grow up and get too old to experience life."

"I'm already too old as it is," Bella protested.

Billy and Charlie laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't be dating such a young man like Edward then," said Charlie.

"I'm only 110 years old," Edward said.

The older men stopped laughing. "Oh, I guess that means Bella isn't a cougar after all," said Billy.

"I agree," said Charlie. "So where does this nice vacation take place?"

Carlisle read the location. It said _London, England_. "It says I'm going to London," he announced.

"London, England," said Billy. "That sounds nice." Everyone stared at him. "LONDON???"

* * *

And that's how the story begins.

Also, I borrowed that moment from New Moon, the part where Bella gets a paper cut and Jasper got nuts after seeing her blood and Carlisle fixes her up; it was a nice scene.

So what do you all think? Review please?

And there is a poll in my profile; please vote, for this poll closes at the end of the month.


	3. Who Joined The Mile High Club?

Everyone is now at the airport, where Rosalie was doing a cruel thing by forcing the Wolves into puppy dog costumes and packing them into a huge crate. "This is so humiliating!" yelled Jared.

"You said it!" said Paul.

"I don't know why Emmett's with the bitchy-leech," said Collin.

"Me neither," said Quil.

Carlisle frowned as he stared at the Wolves, then he went to pay everyone's tickets. Just then, a small girl showed up and she said, "Look mom, puppies!" As the mother went to see the Wolves, Embry couldn't help but give a series of barks and growls. The girl and her mother fled in terror.

"That was so mean, Embry!" yelled Leah.

"But why are we in doggie costumes to begin with?" Embry shot back.

"Exactly!" Leah yelled back. "Let's get out of these stupid costumes and do something mean to the bitch. I'm sick and tired of her crap!"

Everyone agreed and ripped the costumes to shreds and got dressed. They all went to a restaurant, where they ordered hamburgers and fries and ate everything. By then, Carlisle and the others were joining them at the gate where their flight was about to take off.

Carlisle said, "Well, I can't say I'm glad to go to London."

"I am," said Jacob. "But where's the bitchy-leech?"

Rosalie was all by herself staring out the window. She had no idea the Wolves were planning their revenge. Sam and Jared took a large trash can and dumped the contents of it on her head. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" she screamed in anger. "You stupid mutts got CRAP in MY HAIR!!!"

At this, everyone in the airport burst out laughing. Seth, Collin, Embry, and Quil laughed so hard they fell down. "This is funnier than "_The Hangover_"!" cried Jeff.

"You said it," said Donnie.

"All right, that's enough, stop it!" Emmett snapped. "Now why did you have to humiliate Rose for?"

"She's the bitchy-leech!" cried Leah. "Why are you with her? You know she's not very nice."

"Kids," said Esme, "let's all stop fighting; we're getting ready to board in a few minutes." Immediately everyone grabbed their bags and got on board the plane.

Alice squeezed past Jacob and sat next to Bella, giving Bella the window seat. Jacob frowned, as he got the aisle seat. Carlisle and Esme took their seats near the back, and the others were a bit scattered throughout the plane.

Just then, a "hey, wait for us!" was heard. Charlie, Billy, and Sue had rushed towards the plane with their suitcases in tow. "Dad?" Bella cried out. "Why are you going?"

"I was told that there's some kind of mafia war going on in London and I was sent to London," said Charlie. "Billy and Sue insisted on tagging along."

"Indeed," said Carlisle with a frown on his face. "If it isn't one thing, it's another. Why did I ever go on this vacation anyway?"

"And how did you get here?" asked Sam.

Billy said, "Well, the Elders decided with so few vampires running around, they could handle the everyday problems. But what we have right now is somewhat of an emergency, and bad things could happen to us if we don't resolve the problem now."

Very soon, the plane had taken off and was now heading towards London. Esme took Carlisle's hand just as he began to appear to be asleep. "I know that look," he smiled as he saw her. But I'm not too comfortable with us being...together in such an open place."

"Not to mention they'll be telling jokes about us from here to eternity," said Esme. "But can't we just...snuggle?"

"Of course," said Carlisle.

Meanwhile, Seth frowned as he jumped out of his seat and rushed to the bathroom. "Shouldn't have drank all that apple juice, eh Seth?" Paul teased.

"Shut the hell up," Seth snapped. He ran to the bathroom and started pounding on the door. "All right, whoever's in there better open up and get out now or you'll be facing the wrath of a La Push Wolf!" he yelled. And sure enough, the door slid open and lo and behold, Seth saw his mother sitting in Charlie's arms, both had been making out for quite some time now.

Seth screamed and then fainted. "Seth?" Leah asked, worried. She and Bella jumped from their seats and ran to the spot where Seth had fainted. You won't believe what happened next...

"Mom?"

"Leah?"

"Dad?"

"Bells?"

"Seth!" (_Seth yelled this while still lying on the floor_)

"Charlie?" (_Billy heard the commotion and went to see what had happened_)

"I'm not even getting involved!" (_Sam saw the whole thing_)

Emmett yelled out, "Hey guess what, guys? Bella's dad joined the Mile High Club!" And as the plane broke out into cheers and applause, Bella and Leah stared at each other. They all couldn't help but wonder if that meant anything to them. Carlisle frowned and thought to himself _things just can't get any worse, or can they_?

Little did he know that he was now in further danger...

* * *

Hahaha! So is that going to mean that Bella's dad and Seth and Leah's mom are going to hook up? We'll see about that!

The next chapter will have Harry in it.

So what do you all think? Review please!

And there is a poll in my profile; please vote, for this poll closes at the end of the month.


	4. Dumbledore is a Good Wizard? I Think NOT

Meanwhile in London, Harry frowned as he stepped off the train with Ron and Hermione. Jacquel wasn't going with him this time.

"But why not?" Harry cried out

"I can't," said Jacquel. "There's so much for me to do right now. Some things I must do must never involve you at all."

Ron frowned. "So does that mean we'll see you at Hogwarts then?"

"I don't think there's going to be a Hogwarts for us to go back to," Jacquel shot back. "At least not for me. I'm finished with that school."

She stormed off with the others watching her. Neville came to them and said, "What's wrong with you guys? Can't you see that she's unhappy?"

"Jacquel's just stressed, as we all are," said Hermione.

"I think it's more than that," said Ron. "I think Jacquel's had it with Hogwarts. And us."

"What???" cried Hermione.

"But why?" asked Harry.

"If you had paid any ounce of attention to her this year, and you _didn't_," Ron snapped, "you would have known that Jacquel wasn't very happy at Hogwarts. I seem to think she had it in for Dumbledore."

"But Dumbledore was a good wizard!" Harry cried out.

"If you want to believe that," said Ron as he pulled out a news article. Hermione said, "Where did this come from?"

"The same day we figured out that Snape was the Half-Blood Prince," said Harry.

Ron said, "This article talks about the death of a woman named Irene Romanov. If we knew anything about Jacquel, we would have known that Irene was Jacquel's mother and Dumbledore had something to do with her death."

"But why would Dumbledore want to kill Jacquel's mother?" said Neville. "This makes no sense at all."

"I think I may have a theory," said Hermione. She pulled out a black book and read: _I am angry with Miss Irene Romanov; she just does not want to see things my way. She fiercely defends her father even when she knows that he is a horrible monster who has no right to even exist at all. And to even bring a child such as Jacquelyn Claire into the world and defy me by not marrying that young man I selected for her, even if he had rudely abandoned her, is just the most despicable thing she has ever done. Her mother has already paid for her pathetic and selfish deed of marrying Paul Romanov with her life, but I know that is not enough. I will find Irene and make her suffer miserably for even choosing that demon as her father, and if she dies, so much the better. And then I will track down Paul and kill him myself and then make the little bastard's life a living nightmare so that she will have already died before I must send out her Hogwarts letter..._

"I don't believe it!" Harry cried. "So ***THAT'S*** what had set her off! Dumbledore never told me THAT story!"

"Of course he didn't," said Ron. "He just wanted you to think he was good and everyone not see what he had done to the Romanov family. In short, he was trying to finish what the Communists began."

"Of course," said Hermione. Harry glared at them and then stormed off. Neville said, "Well, if any of this gets out, there's no telling what would happen next!"

Unfortunately for them, someone had recorded Dumbledore's haunting message and disappeared. No one knew that this wicked thing was going to be seen all over the world...

* * *

At first, I thought Dumbledore was crazy, but now that you think about it, he was 10x worse than Voldemort had ever been. But at least Voldemort would be one to admit he's an idiot, right? And I think that writing Dumbledore off as evil is a whole lot easier than writing him off as a grandfatherly type of wizard. And his sins will be found out in the next chapter.

The next chapter, the plane lands and some big news has come out.

So what do you all think? Review please!

And there is a poll in my profile; please vote, for this poll closes at the end of the month.


	5. Who's Been Reading a Bad Harry Potter Fa

In Heathrow, the Cullens and the Wolves all stepped off the plane and all they could hear was _"Did you hear about that old man?"_

_"I did, and boy, he was nutters!"_

_"I can't believe he would do this to that poor family."_

_"I feel so bad for that poor girl."_

_"Somebody needs to do something about this."_

Carlisle went to the person and asked, "What's going on?"

The person said, "Oh, didn't you hear? It's about that old man."

"He was murdered," said another person.

"By who?" said Billy.

"We don't know," said a woman. "But all we do know is that from what we're being told, he's nothing more than a monster who caused our country nothing but grief."

"How much grief," said Sam.

"So much that, well, let's just say he got what he deserved," said the first person.

Sam looked at Carlisle and said, "Well, we do know what we're up against, or do we?"

"No," said Carlisle. "He's a monster who had been sent to his grave several years too late." He glared as he said, "I should have killed him a long time ago, but I didn't."

"You didn't because you are too full of love and kindness and you would never raise your hand to anyone in violence," Emily said as she looked up from the newspaper she was reading. She had secretly taken an earlier fight and she was waiting for them.

"What?" Leah yelled. "You mean I have to look at her scratched-up mug for the entire summer?"

"Well, she _is_ my fiancee," Sam replied.

"And _you_ tore up her face!" Leah shot back. "I hope you plan to pay Dr. Leech for her cosmetic surgery!"

And as Leah and Sam argued, Jacob stared at the TV. There, he saw pictures of grieving students, those kinds of pictures that were all too often seen at school shootings. But evil wizards had attacked the school and the headmaster there was killed. But one figure stood alone from the rest of the group. Her back was turned, but many people could tell that she was very angry. About what, no one knew.

Carlisle said, "Ok, Leah, stop fighting with Sam and let's get to our hotel. With any luck, we'll be getting the crummiest hotel in London..."

But let's say they didn't; they got the finest hotel in the city, the kind that rich people and celebrities stay at while they're in London. As Carlisle wandered around the room, Esme called the others to her and said, "I don't know about this, but Carlisle isn't doing too well. You all need to not get on his nerves too much."

"Why not?" cried Rosalie.

"Because he has issues," said Esme, "and you can ask him about it later. Right now, I think I'll take a ride on the London Eye."

Everyone agreed to this and very soon, they found themselves in line to ride the London Eye, which is that huge Ferris wheel that had been built in London in recent years. But all they could hear was the talk about the evil old man named Dumbledore and what he had done to the Romanov/Ulrich family.

Two guys standing before Emmett were talking about what they had just heard. Mobley said, "No wonder why Sean went gay."

"And yet, being gay was Seamus's curse," said Solomon.

"But still, I can't believe that Dumbledore would mess them both up like that," said Mobley. "Seamus can give birth to children and so can Sean. Big deal! But then Dumbledore had to exploit that ability and he got rid of Isabella before she could expose the truth to the world."

"Too bad, because the world found out anyway," said Solomon. "And I wonder why no one had tried to get rid of him yet."

Emmett wanted to cut in, so he went and sat with the two Knights in a car. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward were in one car, and Bella, Leah, Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Quil were in another car. The ride started, with both vampires and werewolves nearly losing their breakfast as the ride progressed.

Near the top, Solomon continued, "Wouldn't it be nice if we could just tarnish the reputations of people we just can't believe existed?"

"I'm ashamed of you!" cried Mobley. "I thought you were a Christian!"

"I _am_ a Christian," said Solomon, "and at the same time, I think it's time for people to stop buying into the lie that Dumbledore was a good man, because he's not. Dumbledore is nothing more than a monster, and a monster is what he is. No lies or arguments there."

Emmett cleared his throat, causing the Knights to jump up (_how do you do that on a Ferris wheel?_) and brandish their wands. "What the hell are you doing here?" cried Mobley in fear.

Emmett said, "Well, I couldn't help but overhear about that old man. Please, tell me what's with him?"

In the car next to Emmett's, Edward could hear the thoughts of the two freaked-out Knights with his brother. "I feel sorry for those guys. They have to put up with Emmett," said Jasper.

"And knowing Emmett, he'll pester them until they talk," said Rosalie.

In the next car, Seth clung to Leah as they rose higher and higher. "Ok, now explain to me again why everyone's talking about the old man?" she asked.

Bella said, "He's an idiot. I mean, if this happened back home, they would destroy him."

"Without a doubt," said Quil. "I mean, no American in their right mind would allow him to exist and let him get away with the things he did."

"I know," said Embry. "So why do I have a commemorative book about Dumbledore in my hands?"

"I don't know," said Jacob. "Why are they doing that when everyone and their mother knows how bad he is?"

In the first car, Emmett's eyes grew bigger and bigger as Solomon and Mobley reluctantly told him of Dumbledore's early life, when he met Grindelwald, how and why he destroyed Seamus, Isabella, and Sean, and what he had done to their descendants. Emmett, frowned, knowing that he would have to have a word with Carlisle about this.

Carlisle himself frowned as he sat there and listened to the people question who Dumbledore was and why he screwed up everyone else's lives. Sam said, "If this were real, and I think it is, then he's as good as dead."

"But why?" asked Billy.

"Because Carlisle should have killed him when he had his chance," said Sam.

Carlisle nodded. He knew something else that no one else in London knew; not even the Knights knew this secret. And if he were to tell that secret, all hell would break loose.

Not if it did already.

* * *

Oooooooohhhh something wicked this way comes! Uh, wait...that's another one of my stories, isn't it? And that story contains an evil Dumbledore in ti as well.

What's this? Claire likes to write stories about Dumbledore being evil? Guess so, because evil Dumbledore is much more popular than grandfatherly Dumbledore!

The next chapter, Jacquel asks about her family, Harry discovers some disturbing family secrets, and Sam has a chance meeting with a werewolf.

So what do you all think? Review please!


	6. Dial D for Monster

Jacquel began to take the next bus back to Bedmount. But she kept asking herself _was it the right decision to make? Should I have stayed with Harry? But then again, he still thinks that Dumbledore is a good man_. Or _was_, since he is dead.

She then looked at her hair. It had always been dyed blonde (per Dumbledore's request), but it always went back to brown within a few months. Jacquel was not a huge fan of being blonde and she missed her natural hair color. Or maybe on the way home, she could get her hair cut. "_Haircutting is against the tradition of our family_," Nichollo had once told her when she begged him to get her hair cut. "_So is dyeing our hair. Our ancestor believed that we must stick to the beauty that nature has given us and never to cover it up with anything man has made for us_." To this, Jacquel had secretly worn a concealer to hide the freckles which threatened to alter her beauty a bit and she contemplated grabbing a pair of scissors and chopping off all her long hair on the spot several times.

She stepped off the bus to a beauty salon and asked then just for a wash and cut; she would deal with curls later. Within 2 hours, Jacquel had walked out the salon with freshly washed brown hair and walked by a shop, catching her reflection in a mirror. Gone was the confused frightened 8-year-old girl in pigtails; she was almost 17 years old and ready to face the world. But would the world see her as she saw herself, or would they fear that she could end up like her mother before her?

Nichollo sat in his office in his giant mansion frowning as he watched two very tiny girls playing with their older cousins. Little Delicia and Hadassah had been born to a rebellious Jacquel when she revealed that she was tired of being the overly mature adult stuck in a teenaged girl's body. Suddenly, a servant came in and said, "She is here."

"Good, send her in," the older man said. With a sigh, he knew that it was time to face his little cousin, the cousin that he had raised since she was 8 years old and did not know the meaning of Russian History.

Jacquel stepped into her cousin's office, which she had done hundreds of times, each time dreading it. It was there when she had been handed Pamela and Chandler and was told to raise them. It was there when she was forced to decide to attend Hogwarts. It was there when Nichollo questioned her behavior and became alarmed when she revealed that she had been pregnant. Twice.

"I see you, Jacquelyn Claire," Nichollo addressed her with the name that had long since been lost. He looked her over and said, "You cut your hair?"

"Only a little," said Jacquel. "Many girls don't have hair that's at their waists anymore."

"And you had it flat-ironed as well?" cried Nichollo.

"Next, you'll be asking me whether I have a tattoo or if I'm bringing home another mouth to feed," Jacquel smiled at herself. She knew when Nichollo would rant and rave about how girls "_in his day_" didn't do that sort of thing.

She then said, "And while we're on that subject, I'll be asking you what about my grandfather. Was he a monster like Dumbledore said, or is he lying to me, like he always does?"

Nichollo frowned, not knowing how to answer her. He then said, "What if all you heard was nothing but bad things about your family and you reject them before knowing the truth?"

"I don't hate my grandfather, nor do I fear him," said Jacquel. "In fact, I think people who call him a monster are liars."

"Perhaps," said Nichollo. "I knew your grandfather. He was taken from his family at birth and placed in a foster family, the same family my own mother was in; they grew up as brother and sister. Paul never knew his family was the Czar and Empress until it was too late. The family died before the Czar could reveal the truth."

"So I _am _a Romanov after all," said Jacquel.

"Only on your mother's side," said Nichollo. "Irene never revealed your father's name and she died before I had a chance to find out. I spent eight years looking for you until you showed up at my front door one day."

"Ok, not what I'm looking for," Jacquel said. She then picked up the little girls and gave them a hug.

"Jacquelyn," Nichollo looked at her with a stern look on his face, "don't think I don't know who the father of Delicia and Hadassah is. You know that keeping him a secret is wrong."

"You know nothing about Callie!" Jacquel snapped and took the children out the room.

Nichollo called after her, "And I expect you to be at my costume party tonight."

Jacquel froze. For all the years she stayed with Nichollo, she had refused to attend any of his costume parties. She always thought they were frivolous and a waste of time, not to mention that Nichollo had a bad reputation of being a ladies' man. Which was only half-true, as women were known to show up at the mansion.

"I'm not kidding, Jacquelyn Claire," Nichollo said very sternly as Jacquel gathered Pammy and Chutney to her side. "You will be attending this party." Jacquel frowned and walked out the room with the children. No one told her to attend those parties, since she was still just a child.

Nichollo called a servant to his side and said, "I want you to prepare a costume for Miss Jacquelyn Claire and make sure she wears it. She will be going to this party." And as the servant rushed to get the costume ready, Nichollo contemplated a message he had received earlier from Seamus: "_You are to bring Jacquelyn and bring her to LeSouse Manor immediately_!" He wasn't too happy with the younger man trying to cut into his life; Seamus had never liked him and he had been trying to claim Jacquelyn for several years. But this was no more, as Jacquelyn was now of age and would learn about her past from a man who despised him.

Not if anyone else didn't despise him anyway.

-----

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with Neville, had made their way back to #4 Privet Drive; Harry had sworn to never return to that hated place, but Petunia had written a letter begging him to return; she had something to tell him. Harry walked through the front door and a not-so-fat boy knocked him down.

"Hullo, Harry," said Dudley. "You have gotten skinny! They don't feed you at your school?"

"Where's Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"He's not here," said Petunia, "he's on a business trip, which gives me enough time to tell you something important before it's too late."

"Like what?" asked Ron. "What is so important that Harry had to come here?"

"It's about Dudley," said Petunia. "First off, Vernon Dursley isn't Dudley's father."

"Hah!" cried Harry. "I never thought he was."

"None of that, boy," she snapped. "Dudley's father is Severus Snape."

At this, everyone but Neville burst into laughter. He could not believe that he had just heard. Sure he knew that Snape was Stacey and Gabriel's father, but that was besides the point. Harry said, "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not kidding, Harry," said Petunia. "Severus Snape is Dudley's father. It's as simple as that."

"So you mean to tell me that...Dudley's...magic?" the last word he whispered as low as he could.

"Yes," said Petunia. "Long ago, I foolishly left Hogwarts to pursue Vernon Dursley after he revealed that he would accept no magical nonsense from anyone, let alone me. Lily and Jadis grew angry with me and never spoke to me and my brother Carlyle banished me from the family after I left Hogwarts. Let's say that Vernon just wasn't the type of man who was suited for me at all, and I drifted into an affair with Severus just as he was getting married to Lily's best friend. She grew mad and chased me off, telling me to stay away from Severus and never to see him again; plus her brother took away my magic and cast a spell on me so I could never leave Vernon, nor practice magic ever again."

"Ok," said Ron. "But that still doesn't explain why Harry had to live with you."

"Lily said in her will that if Harry ever ended up living with me, then everyone involved would suffer a terrible fate. So far, the Longbottoms were tortured to insanity, Irene Romanov was found brutally raped and murdered, Sirius Black was unjustly placed in prison, Severus lost his wife, Sean was kidnapped, and even Will Thristal suffered as well. That had been past and now that Harry is almost of age and can no longer call this place home, I say we shall leave now and never return."

"But what of the spell that wouldn't allow you to leave?" cried Neville.

"It's been lifted," said Petunia. 'Now, let's go." She grabbed her bags and made everyone get into her car. Harry sighed and thought to himself_ so this is how I'm leaving the Dursley house. Except that Aunt Petunia is taking us away and we're not going back there anymore_. He couldn't help but wonder if there were any more secrets that Petunia had left to reveal.

Speaking of which, there were secrets about his own late family that he never even knew existed...

--------

Sam and Carlisle were still sitting in the plaza when Emmett approached them. Emmett said, "Was it true you once fought against Dumbledore?"

"Yes," said Carlisle, "and I should have killed him when I had the chance; only I didn't. I made sure that Irene was buried and Jacquelyn's future was secured before taking her out of London and bringing her home." He frowned and said, "And as for her father, Irene revealed that he was a werewolf, but she never gave out his name or anything like that."

He looked up and saw Esme and the others standing in front of him. Sam said, "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be getting the wolves together and finding this so-called werewolf who doesn't even know he has a daughter." And nodding to Carlisle, he said to Seth, Leah, Jacob, Embry, and Quil, "We're going to be looking for someone and we don't know who he is."

"Well," said Embry, "I think this idea is silly and how we are going to find a werewolf in London is beyond me."

"Well, we better start looking, shall we?" said Sam. "Now, let's hop to it, boys and girls!"

They took off from their post and wandered through the city, catching Donnie and Jeff attempting to break dance next to a car and spotting Paul and Jared intimidating a wizard who had asked for them to please move so he could get to his car.

With the entire wolf pack gathered safely, Sam walked to a spot which was known to have werewolves running around in it. It was known as Club Furryheart. Seth noted the sign that said "For Werewolves Only" that was hanging over the door as they walked in. Werewolves were everywhere, dancing to the beat of those Eurotechno songs that have been playing recently as of late. Sam, Paul, and Jared began asking random people questions as the others began to mingle with the crowd.

Sam frowned; so far, the people he asked were more interested in his physique more than his investigation about the werewolf who sired Jacquel Romanov. But one werewolf did answer his question. She said, "You must be looking for Remus Lupin."

"Him?" asked Paul.

"He comes here every night," said the werewolf. "In fact, he just sits there in a corner, not moving and staring into space." She pointed to a corner and Sam found himself staring at the poor older werewolf. He had seen pictures of Jacquel before, but none of those pictures could compare to what he was seeing: a graying brown haired broken man who wore patched up robes and a sad look on his face. Sam thought to himself _this canNOT be her father_.

But when Remus looked at him, Sam knew that a truth was to be revealed...

* * *

Things are about to heat up!

The next chapter, Sam has some questions for Remus, someone unexpected shows up, Jacquel attends the costume party, and the Volturi make their appearance.

So what do you all think? Review please!

Plus, there's a poll in my profile; please vote!


	7. What the FARF?

_But when Remus looked at him, Sam knew that a truth was to be revealed..._

Sam, Paul, and Jared frowned as they stared at Remus. The older werewolf almost snarled at them when he said, "Don't you boys have anything else to do than to bother me?"

"We've been looking for you," said Sam. "Do you know anything about a girl named Jacquel Romanov?"

"Well, I know her for several years," said Remus. "I had been her teacher at one point and I have ever been her confidant."

"You mean her father?" said Paul.

"I don't know," said Remus. "In fact, I knew her mother for many years and even though I asked her repeatedly who her father was, Irene did not give me a good answer."

"Nicely done," said Jared, "but if you were her friend and confidant, why did she not tell you?"

Remus said, "Because many years ago, it was against the law to associate with a werewolf; not that werewolves weren't bad to begin with. Many werewolves killed innocent people left and right during the Grindelwald wars. Muggles fear werewolves and their movies about werewolves reinforced the fact that they are evil and killing people. And it's very true that they turn into monsters at the rising of the full moon. Werewolves are very dangerous and evil."

Paul said, "Hmmmmm, I'm not very convinced."

Sam said, "What's not to be convinced about? It's obvious that people have been telling lies about werewolves for centuries!"

Jared said, "But then again, what do they know?"

------

A few hours later, Jacquel Romanov found herself standing at the entranceway to the grand ballroom. She was wearing a white shirt with mauve pants with fake bunny ears on her head. The party was Playboy-themed, with many women dressing in the traditional bunny costumes.

Nichollo sighed as he looked at his cousin. She was not very happy. But there was one good thing: Jacquel had put the kids to bed earlier that night with promises to read them a bedtime story later that evening.

Nichollo went to mingle with the guests as Jacquel sat with her friend Sabrina Haettenschwiller in a corner of the room. Both girls were the youngest attendees at the party. Sabrina said, "This just isn't right at all."

"Did your mother force you to attend the party as well?" Jacquel asked.

"Nope," said Sabrina. "Nichollo made my mother attend the party and bring me." Sabrina's mother, Rhiannon, was a seamstress whose clothes were often seen on London's fashion runways.

"Well, I don't know what is going on in my cousin's head," said Jacquel, "but I'm not going to go along with his crappy lifestyle. Orphan or not, I'm done living this kind of life. You and I both know that nothing good came out of that."

"Yeah," said Sabrina, "like you having to adopt Pammy and Chutney and even having Delicia and Hadassah. And your patience was certainly tested when it was revealed that Hadassah had Down Syndrome. And Nichollo didn't care."

"Oh, he cared enough when he found out about the babies," said Jacquel. "But then it was too late for all of us."

"Indeed," said Sabrina. "Now let's get out of these crappy costumes and find some decent ones. You may be the niece of the most notorious playboy in Bedmount, but that doesn't mean you have to dress all slutty." Jacquel nodded and the two girls left the ballroom and went upstairs.

--------

Harry frowned as he watched the skies darken. It was raining. Petunia had been driving for several hours in a part of England that Harry had not seen before. Hermione said to him, "Well, this seems a bit strange."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"I thought I saw a black dog running next to us," said Hermione.

"A black dog?" said Ron. "He wouldn't happen to be...you know...Sirius?"

"I think so," said Harry, not daring to get his hopes up. Earlier, he had called Jacquel, asking her to come with them, only to have the request rejected a few seconds later.

"Well, Jacquel isn't exactly _Miss Jump-into-Danger_," said Hermione. "She has her reasons to try to stay out of this wizarding war."

"Four, to be exact," said Ron. "And their names are Pammy, Chutney, Delicia, and Hadassah."

"Well," said Harry, "while I respect that fact that she is raising four very small children, I will have to firmly insist that she contributes to my fight to defeat Lord Voldemort."

"She's not gonna like that," said Neville. "In fact, I doubt that she'll want to have anything else to do with this war after..."

Everyone paused. Neville had stopped in the middle of what he was saying. "After what?" Hermione asked.

"Well," said Neville, "Ron, Hermione, can you two keep something away from Harry?"

"I don't know," said Ron. "He can be a hard person to keep secrets from."

"What about an Unbreakable Contract?" said Hermione. The boys stared at her. "I write that we promise to never reveal anything to Harry and we all sign," she said. She grabbed a piece of paper and said, "So what was it that you wanted to say, Neville?"

Neville sighed and thought back to what Jacquel had told him the night after Dumbledore's funeral...

(_flashback_)

_Jacquel was packing her bags and gathering everything she had ever owned. Neville saw her and said, "Where are you going?"_

_"Away," said Jacquel. "It's not like I'm going to be coming back to Hogwarts anyway."_

_"But why not?" cried Neville._

_"Because this wasn't where I was supposed to be," said Jacquel. "I could have been just another normal, boring student, being concerned with homework, friends, and dating. But no, I had to end up at Hogwarts, where I'm regarded as a little monster and so far, have gotten no respect from anyone!"_

_"Well, I like you," said Neville._

_"Well, one person does," said Jacquel. "But is that enough?"_

_"No," said Neville._

_"So now you know," Jacquel snapped as she packed her final bag. "The only thing I have to apologize for is that I'm very sorry that I ever attended Hogwarts in the first place."_

_She turned around and gathered the bags into her trunk. "Oh, and by the way," she said, "I know everyone's not going to like this, but...if anyone wants to know who killed Albus Dumbledore, it was me."_

_Neville gasped in horror as he watched Jacquel walk out the room. Jacquel Romanov, the only other famous student at Hogwarts, a murderess? Just then, Neville did not feel safe any more._

(_end flashback_)

"So Jacquel killed Dumbledore?" cried Ron. "But why?"

"She was very angry with him the last time I saw her," said Hermione. "She called him a "_Glorious bastard child of a pimply lobster-faced giraffe_", saying that "_that stupid asshole has messed me up for the last time_", and she told me to "_just you wait and see_"! In short, Jacquel wasn't a very happy person who liked being at Hogwarts. Not when her true attitude is beginning to show."

She held out a huge piece of paper and said, "Let's all sign here and swear to never reveal this to Harry or we'll all die until we're dead." As they all signed the contract, Neville couldn't help but wonder if he had unwittingly helped Jacquel to escape and confess her crimes to the wizarding world.

And as for Harry, he did not know what had been going on, and if he had, he would have known that he was in grave danger...

-----

Aro, Caius, and Marcus smiled as they made their way down London's streets. They had decided that a trip to London was long overdue and when Aro discovered that his friend Carlisle was in London, he knew he had to see the other man.

Carlisle was sitting alone in a restaurant; he had taken to being alone recently and everyone was getting worried about him. He refused to speak to anyone, only choosing to wonder about the events that led him to gaining a certain child named Jacquel Romanov, and then losing her when Aro found out and demanded the small child be handed to him.

"Well, if it isn't dear Carlisle, here in London," said Aro as he saw him. "So, how are you these days?"

"They could be better," said Carlisle, "if a certain someone hadn't taken a small child away from me."

"Oh Carlisle," said Caius, "you should know the rules: _no human is allowed to know that we exist_. And she did. So we had to remove her."

"And if you did, then where is she?" Carlisle snapped. "I don't see her with you."

"I know where she lives," said a woman. They all stared at her. "She lives in Bedmount with one of the richest men in that city."

"Bedmount?" cried Marcus. What the hell kind of name is Bedmount?"

"What the devil is she even doing there?" Carlisle snapped. "If I find out that you sent her there, I'm going to..."

Just then, a hysterical boy ran to them saying, "Is anyone here a doctor?"

"Yes," said Carlisle, greatful to escape from the Volturi for the time being. "But why?"

"Someone has been eaten," said the boy.

Carlisle sighed and followed the boy. No matter where he went, a doctor's work is never done.

* * *

So things are getting worse, with Jacquel admitting to murdering Dumbledore, Remus dodging the question regarding Jacquel's father, and now the Volturi must chase after Jacquel.

The next chapter, Esme discovers her long-lost son, Seamus makes stunning accusations against the Order of the Phoenix, and Leah overhears a conversation that sheds doubt on whether or not Remus is actually Jacquel's father.

So what do you all think? Review please!

Plus, there's a poll in my profile; please vote!


End file.
